


PEQUEÑO MUNDO

by GABY_NEKO



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABY_NEKO/pseuds/GABY_NEKO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se dio cuenta de lo pequeño que es el mundo. El por qué algunas personas creían en el destino. El destino que parecía haberlo unido a ese terrícola entre marcianos. Por eso… InahoxSlaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**PEQUEÑO MUNDO**

****By:** _ **K.G.Á.É.** _ **

****Se dio cuenta de lo pequeño que es el mundo. El por qué algunas personas creían en el destino. El destino que parecía haberlo unido a ese terrícola entre marcianos. Por eso… InahoxSlaine.

 **Advertencia:** Ligero Spoiler: 2ª temporada, capítulo 6.

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

****PEQUEÑO MUNDO** **

Lemrina-hime estaba casada con Slaine mientras que Asseylum-hime se casó con Inaho, por conveniencias durante la guerra. Ambas parejas trabajaban en conjunto por la paz, reinando Marte y la Tierra. Sin embargo, había algo que era curioso para Asseylum-hime, extraño para Lemrina-hime y bastante interesante para el resto:

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera más química entre sus esposos que con ellas?

Incluso tenían un mote cariñoso para el otro, según Asseylum-hime. Aunque para Lemrina-hime sólo se la pasaran discutiendo mientras de forma infantil se llamaban 'Bat' y 'Orange'.

Aun con ese detalle, era realmente interesante ver cómo Inaho se tomaba la molestia de meterse con alguien, así como ver a Slaine dejar de lado su faceta tranquila para de forma astuta responder a los comentarios de Inaho; atacando con algún argumento y defendiendo su postura con firmeza. Despertando su interés aún más.

Y no era únicamente eso. Había ocasiones, como en ese instante, en las cuales se retaban con la mirada, pasando largos periodos de tiempo observándose hasta que algo cambiaba en la mirada de Inaho, haciendo sonrojar a Slaine de la nada. Atrayendo aún más la atención del castaño a él, al punto de acercarse hasta casi perder distancias; gracias al orgullo de Slaine que le impedía retroceder y le orillaba a volver la mirada a quien le acorralaba. Quedando una vez más prendados de las orbes del contrario.

Oh sí. Esos momentos eran bastante tensos para los espectadores y era casi imposible encontrar el momento adecuado para irrumpir en su pequeño mundo. Las chicas incluso apostaban si llegarían a rosarse sus rostros por la cercanía hasta el punto de establecer un contacto más íntimo.

Una lástima que nunca pudieran presenciarlo, pues eran Eddelrittuo y Harklight quienes solían interrumpir. Una llamándoles indecentes, haciendo a Inaho negar la acusación, aunque sin apartar la mirada de un confundido Slaine, quien solía mover su cabeza a un lado queriendo entender a qué se refería. Haciendo entonces acto de presencia el segundo, con asuntos por atender para Slaine-sama.

Aun cuando había detalles que podían pasar desapercibidos para todos, para Rayet era imposible ignorar gestos sutiles en Inaho. Como: cuan inevitable era, esa inexplicable atracción que la vista del pequeño Kaizuka hacía, en apenas un instante, hacia el ahora Rey; justo enseguida de haber cerrado sus ojos, escuchando a Eddelrittuo tacharlo de infiel mientras se quejaba con la princesa Asseylum-hime por ser tan permisiva.

Era sólo un ajuste de su ojo izquierdo mas Rayet sabía que con éste seguía con cuidado los movimientos de Harklight siempre que estaba alrededor de Slaine. Podía sentir como le analizaba como si viera a un enemigo. En ocasiones, escuchaba a su hermana mayor reír de forma sutil, comentando que era sorprendente lo celoso que Naho-kun podía llegar a ser, comprobando que los años con su hermano la hacen una conocedora de aspectos extraños de él.

Por su parte Lemrina-hime, quien debería molestarse porque dos tipos acaparen la atención de su esposo, a cambio se divierte pues aunque su imagen pueda parecer débil cuando extiende sus brazos mientras llama a Slaine, se siente complacida al acaparar la atención de él con ese simple acto. Dejando a Harklight atrás para ir a su lado y de forma cuidadosa tomarle en sus brazos, con el propósito de cargarle por un momento y llevarle hasta una de las sillas en el lugar, en vez de su silla de ruedas.

Mientras es cargada no pueda evitar sonreír altiva, pues no es sólo Inaho quien la envidia por su posición cercana al joven Rey. También puede ver un dejo de decepción en Harklight por perder la atención que recibía. Aunque se sonroja en cuanto su mirada se cruza con la de su hermana, y encuentra complicidad y entendimiento. Porque sabe que Asseylum puede ver a través suyo, hasta el punto de saber que incluso ella se siente especial y feliz por el trato que recibe. Y se aferra más fuerte a su esposo porque no puede evitar querer ser mimada un poco más.

Toda una pena que Slaine lleve su vista hasta su hermana al escucharle comentar lo mucho que ha crecido desde su primer encuentro. Sabe que su hermana siempre tendrá un lugar importante en el corazón de su esposo por ese encuentro, así que, insegura continúa ejerciendo presión en los ropajes de éste cuando trata de levantarse luego de haberle acomodado en su asiento. Dejándole ir cuando recibe una caricia en la cabeza y una sonrisa que le hacer entender que no será olvida de nuevo. Virando su mirada avergonzada y renunciado a meterse más con el terrícola celoso y el sirviente de su esposo. Queriendo ignorar también que las acciones de Slaine con ella han hecho aún más grande la presencia de él en el corazón de ese chico que fielmente le sirve.

Entonces Inaho suspira casi imperceptiblemente, tomando su oportunidad.

—Eso me recuerda. He escuchado algo de eso. La forma en que Seylum y tú se conocieron. Supongo que debo responder a las acusaciones que se han hecho en mi contra—menciona serio.

Pero nadie en la habitación comprende a qué se refiere. Con atención, le ven acercarse hasta Slaine de nuevo. Sin mucho protocolo toma su brazo y con un jalón le atrae hasta él. Rojo choca con turquesa así como sus labios lo han hecho.

El silencio del lugar es roto por la tapa de Marito-taichou quien va llegando, casi dejando caer su bebida por la impresión. Siendo la voz de Inko quien expone el pensamiento de todos:

— ¡Inaho! ¿P-Por qué hiciste eso?—

—Acaso no es obvio. Recupero algo que tomó de mi esposa hace tiempo atrás—

Aunque Inko quiere gritarle que esto no es una obra de Shakespeare*, las palabras no salen.

—Mizusaki-kun—

La voz de Magbaredge le abstrae de su estupor.

—S-Si ¿Kaichou?—

—Ahora sabes una forma para ser popular—sonríe.

— ¿Eh?—aunque de seguro lo sucedido serviría para rumores y cotilla entre los cercanos, no creía que fuera el mejor método para incrementar su propia popularidad.

Por otra parte.

Aunque Asseylum llevó sus manos para cubrir su boca al sorprenderse. Ahora sus labios tenían una sonrisa llena de nostalgia. Ante sus ojos estaba ese aspecto tímido de Slaine que pareció perdido tantos años atrás.

Slaine le empujó, cubriéndose la boca mientras le miraba con lágrimas de vergüenza, escapando en silencio de la sala, a paso veloz. Seguido de un preocupado Harklight quien trataba de llamar su atención repitiendo 'Slaine-sama' varias veces.

—Inaho—Asseylum le llamó de forma gentil, pero su voz escondía una orden.

—Entendido—tal vez se había pasado al hacerlo delante de todos. Salió. Al menos le debía una disculpa por avergonzarle públicamente. Sí. No estaba dispuesto a disculparse por el beso. Mucho menos cuando encontró a Harklight tomando su mano queriendo detenerle para asegurarse que estaba bien. Porque aunque fuera un gesto inocente y él mismo hubiera cometido crímenes peores que eso. No era algo que pudiera tolerar. No cuando Slaine cada día parecía confiar más en ese joven.

Error.

Tenía una razón aún más personal para desear que no le abra su corazón a esa persona.

El mundo había sido moldeado por ambos. A través de esos enfrentamientos se dio cuenta de lo pequeño que es el mundo. El por qué algunas personas creían en el destino. El destino que parecía haberlo unido a ese terrícola entre marcianos. Por eso…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN COMMENTS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

*Hace referencia a cuando, en el baile, Romeo y Julieta se besan: uno tomando un beso, y el otro, pidiéndole de regreso lo que se tomó, le vuelve a besar. Aunque en realidad debería ser Slaine quien le 'reclame' a Asseylum por el beso que tomó; es Inaho (como su esposo y de forma conveniente) quien le exige a Slaine de regreso el beso de Asseylum. Para probar que no es infiel (Sí, claro-sarcasmo-jaja).

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


	2. II

**PEQUEÑO MUNDO**

****By:** _ **K.G.Á.É.** _ **

**DEDICADO A:** Los 2 guests que dejaron kudos, una lástima no saber quienes son : (

A quien lo lee ¡Gracias por su apoyo! : D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**PEQUEÑO MUNDO**

El mundo había sido moldeado por ambos. A través de esos enfrentamientos se dio cuenta de lo pequeño que es el mundo. El por qué algunas personas creían en el destino. El destino que parecía haberlo unido a ese terrícola entre marcianos. Por eso…

_No lo dejaría ir así._

Por hábito, su ojo hizo unos ajustes. Por la fuerza, tomó al que consideraba suyo consigo.

Tomando la mano libre de Slaine con la fuerza necesaria, al pasar corriendo al lado de Harklight, logró que éste soltase el agarre sutil que tenía de su amo, quedando paralizado por lo repentino del acto del castaño. Obteniendo de regreso la atención del rubio platinado, quien corría siguiendo su paso para evitar caer, queriendo preguntar, sin lograr formular palabras al sentir el calor creciente en su agarre.

Por otra parte, Lemrina-hime fue la primera en reaccionar al ver salir a Inaho.

—Onee-chan—le miró con reproche.

Asseylum-hime respondió juntando sus manos en súplica (algo que aprendió en la Tierra), aunque por su expresión se notara que no se arrepentía en absoluto.

Lemrina-hime suspiró, tomando su taza de té.

—No me culpes si Slaine decide acabar la tregua—comentó como si no fuera muy importante.

Pero algunos pensaron que era una clara amenaza. No estaban seguros que ese acto fuera a desatar de nuevo la guerra. El problema era que de darse el caso. Ese chico podría acabarlos como lo hizo con los marcianos que se opusieron a sus ideales. De forma sutil pero efectiva. Además de que estarían enfrentándose a un Marte unificado y más peligroso. Porque después de todo, el tímido y en ocasiones inocente Slaine, a pesar de su inofensiva apariencia, había demostrado estar a la par de su estratega, el terriblemente excepcional Inaho Kaiduka.

Tal vez podría ser un buen momento para tomar a la Reina de Marte como rehén, por precaución por supuesto.

Mientras pensaban en el momento adecuado para llevar a cabo su estratagema, la risa divertida de Asseylum-hime, les sacó de concentración.

—Estará bien. Inaho siempre tiene éxito, aun tomando riesgos—sonrió tranquila. No en vano los años que llevaba de conocer a ambos chicos.

Lemrina podría no conocerles tanto, pero a ella le bastaba con el tiempo que llevaba a lado de Slaine para saber que en realidad su hermana tenía razón.

Por su parte Inko:

—Esperen no querrán decir que… ¡Mentira!—su expresión sonrojada y la expresión emocionada de Nina fueron suficientes para que Marito-taichou diera un trago a su bebida, antes de dirigirse donde el Dr. Yagarai.

.

.

En el hangar. Mientras los chicos de máquinas hacían unos ajustes en la parte superior.

—Oh. Es Inaho—Kisaki le vio llegar.

— ¡Oi!—Calm iba a llamarle.

— ¡Espera!—el chico de gafas enseguida notó que no estaba sólo.

— ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo? No nos harán trabajar por otro de sus duelos amistosos ¿o sí?—se quejó Kisaki.

—Ni idea. Deberíamos observar—determinó Yutaro ajustándose las gafas.

Tanto Inaho como Slaine estaban agitados. La corrida había sido repentina.

El castaño podría soltarle ya, pues sabía que no huiría. Pero no podía evitar ser precavido porque incluso ahora no le veía como un amigo. Porque incluso ahora no quería soltarle. Después de todo, Harklight podría ingeniárselas para encontrarles. Su agarre se intensificó.

Mientras recuperaba el aliento, Slaine sabía que Inaho no le había llevado para pelear mas no podía bajar la guardia, porque la mente el joven frente a sí solía maquinar planes para sorprenderle. La repentina presión en su mano le hizo pensar que estaba en lo correcto. Algo se avecinaba.

Para los chicos era una escena extraña, pues no entendían porque tanta prisa. Además, habían comenzado a verse fijamente entre ellos.

—Oi, oi. No será otro de esos momentos raros entre ellos—mencionó Calm.

—No creo que sea tan simple. Ve. Inaho está tomándole de la mano—Yutaro puntualizó.

— ¿En serio?. Esto definitivamente tiene que grabarse—Kisaki sonrió ahora más interesado.

—Lo sé. Valdrá la pena reírse a su costa. Aunque sea un poco—le secundó Calm.

Y todos se sonrieron. Abriendo un canal de comunicación con las chicas.

Inaho, parpadeó un instante y su mirada era tranquila de nuevo.

—Debes volver a la Tierra—era una manera inapropiada de decirlo. Sobre todo porque había salido de la nada.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, orange?—inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

Aun si de ese modo era insuficiente para darse a entender, era más eficiente para confundir a Slaine y hacerle bajas sus defensas.

—Tengo sentimientos por ti—no había duda en su voz.

No obstante, aquello era muy ambiguo.

—Ah, ah… Ese Naho-kun—Yuki negaba con la cabeza. Como instructora le daría una nota baja. A pesar de ser tan listo, al parecer las declaraciones románticas no eran su área.

Los chicos por su parte reían divertidos por ver a Inaho por primera vez en la vida tener dificultades en algo. Aunque en realidad, para todos, lo que sucedía entre ambos era bastante obvio desde hace algún tiempo. Por lo tanto, pensaron que Slaine podría entender.

No obstante, alguien no estaba de acuerdo con ello.

—No creo que vaya a ser tan simple—Lemrina afirmó totalmente convencida de sus palabras.

—Sí Inaho es sincero con Slaine, no creo que haya dificultades—su hermana, pensaba que si dejaban expuestos sus corazones podrían entenderse mejor.

—Eso parece cierto—Lemrina resopló no muy contenta. Sabía que Slaine era vulnerable cuando eran honestos con él.

Y Harklight (quien había regresado justo a tiempo para presenciar la proyección), sonrió resignado. La princesa tenía razón. Slaine-sama respondería con honestidad la mayor parte de las veces que eso sucediera. Además su amo en conjunto a Kaiduka Inaho, parecían estar en su pequeño mundo. Uno donde tenían su propio código para leerse de forma mutua. Incluso más allá de lo que dijeran en voz alta y de forma directa.

Por otra parte, pensaba que muchas ocasiones es necesario exteriorizar las cosas con palabras específicas.

— ¿Qué clase de sentimientos, orange?—Inaho estaba siendo incongruente. La razón de su reciente beso y sus palabras ahora, no cuadraban. Aquello era extraño así que le vio con desconfianza.

Inaho por su parte le analizó. No mentía al decir que no entendía. También parecía precavido. Si seguía así, estaría a la defensiva.

Por otro lado, pensó que Slaine podría descifrar lo que tramaba y que no sería necesario decirlo directamente. Quizá fueran esas lecturas pasadas de sus planes las que ahora hacían que con justa razón el chico frente a sí desconfiara de él.

Pero las lecturas del estado físico de Slaine habían cambiado de pronto. Se había alterado su ritmo cardíaco. Así que su mensaje había logrado llegar. Pero era extraño su temperatura estaba disminuyendo.

— ¿Cómo puedo confiar en tus palabras?—susurró, hablando más para sí que para Inaho. Manteniendo su mirada baja.

Inaho entendió que no era un asunto de confianza. Sino un asunto de pérdida. Sí esto tuviera un mal desarrollo. Slaine temía perder algo irremplazable.

Durante la guerra, Slaine había experimentado el sentimiento de pérdida muchas más veces de lo que él mismo estaba dispuesto a admitir. Y ese dolor parecía estar grabado en su cuerpo y arraigado en su mente.

—No necesitas hacerlo—Inaho conocía la fortaleza del otro y sobre todo, quería pensar que si se trataba de ellos las cosas terminarían bien. Que juntos podrían encontrar soluciones sí fueran requeridas. Y confiaba en que ambos siempre traían lo mejor del otro, nunca quedándose ninguno atrás, respondiendo a los estímulos del contrario hasta estar a la par.

Necesitaba que Slaine estuviera consciente de ello. Por ahora le bastaba con que aceptara que había una oportunidad. Con cuidado, con su mano libre tomó su barbilla para que le viera de frente. Al menos esa era su intención. Mas terminó dominado por sus sentimientos.

Le besó. De forma que apenas se llamaría beso. Pues más parecía una caricia en sus labios. Antes de pedir más. Antes de tomar más.

Para Slaine. Su primer beso fue para salvarle la vida. El beso de su boda fue una mentira y el que le habían robado hace unos momentos aún era incomprensible, por eso incluso a este beso no le dio importancia. O eso quiso creer.

—Déjame ir—susurró cuando el beso terminó.

Inaho se hubiera negado si la expresión de Slaine no luciera tan desdichada.

Comenzó a soltar su mano. Antes de dejarle ir totalmente se inclinó hacia él, esta vez para susurrar en su oído:

—Hablemos más tarde—llevando consigo el recuerdo de su aroma, se marchó luego de verle asentir.

Las miradas de los espectadores eran variadas: había decepción y sobretodo desconcierto pero más que eso, preocupación. Aquello había sido inesperado. Habían esperado que a lo mucho le diera un buen golpe y se marchara enfurruñado o avergonzado. Pero no algo tan serio. De pronto se sentían incorrectas sus acciones. Quizá no debieron presenciar aquello. Ahora ya era tarde para hacer algo al respecto.

Una voz rompió el silencio que quedase.

—Harklight—Lemrina-hime llamó en tono severo.

—Ve con Slaine—ordenó.

Asseylum entendió que aunque, al igual que ella, su hermana quisiera ir con él. No era el mejor momento. Slaine no querría ser visto así y para ambas sería doloroso romper al chico, al mostrarle cuan preocupadas estaban por él.

Harklight podría acompañarle sin perturbarle demasiado; pues sabían que más que a un sirviente, Slaine le veía como alguien que estaría con él sin reprocharle nada, aún si cometiera el peor de los crímenes. Un amigo que podía entenderle por haber estado en un mismo estatus.

La cabeza de Slaine seguía agachada, así que era difícil saber cómo estaba…

—Slaine-sama—Harklight llegó agitado.

—Lo siento Harklight. Estuviste buscándome—su tono era firme y no había una sonrisa, mas trataba de no lucir decaído.

Por supuesto que eran cambios de Slaine-sama que eran fáciles de detectar para Harklight y a pesar de que dolía verle así. No mencionó nada al respecto.

—No se preocupe. Luce cansado ¿quiere regresar?—agradeció ser capaz de hablarle como siempre. O casi. Quizá su tono había sido más suave de lo normal.

— ¿Dónde está Lemrina-hime?—preguntó.

—Aún se encuentra conversando con su hermana—técnicamente no mentía.

—Ya veo—sonrió. Pensando que al menos las cosas parecían estar bien.

No había lágrimas pero lucía decaído. Slaine se dejó guiar por Harklight hasta su habitación. Caminando despacio. Encontrando confort en la cercanía del otro que caminaba a su lado y no detrás de él, como a veces hacía.

Le dejó recostado y salió. En el pasillo se encontró con  _ese_  chico.

Se miraron sin decir nada. Ninguno encontraba agradable la presencia del otro.

Sin embargo, Harklight terminó por continuar su camino. Sin dejar de prestar atención a los movimientos del castaño.

Inaho sabía que Slaine estaría en su habitación. Pese a que se acercó a la puerta, decidió no entrar. Se marchó. Había otros asuntos por atender. Además Slaine no iría a ningún lado. Y aun si fuera así, estaba seguro que le encontraría porque aún tenía cosas que quería decirle.

Harklight se había girado y le vio partir. Al parecer no abrumaría a su amo. Suspiró. Su amo realmente era importante para el representante de la Tierra.

Sonrió derrotado. No había mucho que pudiera hacer por Slaine-sama.

A pesar de eso, había algo que podía hacer mientras descansaba. Le prepararía a Slaine-sama algo para comer más tarde. Y animarle, si aún lo necesitaba.

.

.

Inaho terminó regresando donde Seylum para atender a la otra invitada.

Seguía sin procesar lo dicho por su esposa.

—Como he dicho: Esta noche tendremos una reunión de chicas. Así que estarás por tu cuenta. Quiero que mi hermanita sepa lo que es—abrazó a la susodicha por detrás para acentuar sus palabras. Aun si eso no hacía muy feliz a la chica en cuestión.

Inaho sabía que esa era una excusa para que él pudiera pasar un tiempo a solas y aclararse. Por supuesto asintió y les dio su espacio.

No preguntaría como lo sabían. Porque por la mirada resentida de la otra princesa, era obvio que lo sabían.

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN COMMENTS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les esté gustado…!


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEDICADO A: Quienes dejaron 3 kudos y a quien lo lee ¡Gracias por su apoyo!
> 
> Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**PEQUEÑO MUNDO**

****By:** _**K.G.Á.É.** _ **

.

.

No habría cena esa noche. Porque las chicas tendrían su propia reunión y comerían mientras hablaban de lo-que-fuera-que-las-chicas-hablaran. Por su parte, los chicos habían decidido no quedarse atrás y a falta de Inaho (a quien a propósito no invitaron) adoptaron a Harklight en el grupo. A pesar de su renuencia inicial.

Inaho sospechaba que aparte de la algarabía, había otro motivo para que sus amigos hicieran eso. Le hizo pensar que, de algún modo, también se habían enterado. Tampoco le dio mucha importancia. Aunque lo agradecía profundamente.

.

.

Inaho regresó a la habitación. Entrando en esta ocasión.

Slaine dormía, acurrucado de lado en un extremo de la cama.

Si se hubiera declarado correctamente, ahora tendría derecho de compartir su cama. De igual modo dejó de lado la ropa extra y le hizo compañía en el lecho.

Le contempló mientras se recostaba de lado, de modo que quedaran de frente.

Había pasado mucho tiempo para poder estar en un mismo espacio sin tener que matarse mutuamente. Habían pasado muchos malos entendidos y combates para poder tocar su mejilla. Y había valido la pena.

—No deberías tocarme con tanta familiaridad—reclamó con voz tranquila pero firme, mas no le apartó. Manteniendo su postura.

—Si estás despierto, no deberías fingir—respondió un poco indignado, apenas perceptible en su monótona voz.

Ignoró su queja y subió a sus cabellos, tomando algunos entres sus dedos como si examinara su textura.

A pesar de sus palabras, Slaine no parecía incómodo por su toque.

—No es mi culpa si no te diste cuenta—le enfrentó con la mirada. Exponiendo al fin esas turquesas suyas, fieras.

—También hay cosas que quiero que notes—dejó de acariciarle, sin apartar su mano. Correspondiendo con una mirada que no se dejaría amedrentar.

Slaine le miró por un momento antes de dejar sus parpados caer de nuevo. La tensión que comenzaba a sentirse en el ambiente desapareció pasados unos minutos.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos. Inaho comenzó a jugar con el cabello ajeno. Esta vez deslizando sus dedos entre los mechones del otro.

Inaho pensó que Slaine debía estar cansado y que probablemente quisiera pasar de todo. Quizá incluso se quedaría dormido por lo sutil de sus caricias. Al contemplar esa posibilidad, se detuvo…

— ¿Me darás una respuesta?—movió su cabello buscando tener despejado el camino, en caso de que las turquesas ocultas decidieran mostrarse de nuevo.

Le miró sonrojarse y apretar sus labios antes de responder.

—No quiero pensar en ello—seguía sin abrir sus ojos. E inclinando su cabeza al responder, enfatizó su incomodidad.

Hubo un breve silencio. Entonces sintió al castaño apartar su mano.

—Se supone que es algo que debes de sentir. Eso dijo Yuki-nee—Inaho se giró para ver el techo. Dándole algo de espacio al apartarle la mirada, al menos un instante.

Slaine sonrió. Al parecer ambos eran inexpertos en ese tema. Su sonrisa era melancólica.

—A veces preferiría no sentir—se giró, fijando sus ojos en el techo. Al castaño le pareció que su mirada estaba distante, tal vez vislumbrando algún recuerdo.

—No creo que eso sea posible. Pero puedo ayudarte a sentirte bien—se colocó sobre él. Apoyándose en sus rodillas y manos. Evitando tocarle para no incomodarle y hacerlo sobrerreaccionar de nuevo. Queriendo que esa mirada se enfocara en su persona y nada más.

—Estás… siendo oportunista—cohibido, trató de escapar de su mirada; fijando su vista en cualquier sitio, menos aquellos ojos.

—La probabilidad de que tengas razón es alta. Sería conveniente para mí si pretendieras no notarlo—dijo de forma seria y aun así. Esa sinceridad suya hizo que por primera, desde que volvieran a verse, una sonrisa alegre se posara en sus labios por parecerle ilógico lo que pedía. Una sonrisa que él había provocado, con la cual tanto sus nervios como los de Slaine desaparecieron.

Inaho siempre había sido bueno conteniéndose y prestando atención a todo para obtener un mejor resultado. Aunque en está ocasión:

_Quiso probar esa sonrisa._

No pensó en sus actos. Se inclinó y de una forma natural llegó a su destino. Los labios debajo de los suyos eran cálidos. Eran suaves. Estaban ligeramente húmedos. Sobre todo y más importante aún: serían suyos.

Poco a poco los exploraría. Poco a poco esperaba que Slaine le dejara continuar…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN COMMENTS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Ocupada, pero dejando un capítulo suave; preparando el terreno para lo que sigue : D

¡Espero les esté gustado…!


End file.
